Vacío existencial
by Gluar
Summary: Una noche, un problema, un bebé. ¿Qué esperar cuando la vida de alguien es considerada un error? Hanji, aprendió a ser fuerte, pero, podrá serlo por siempre? (El summary no lo es todo, ¡Pasen y lean si quieren! uwu actualizo Viernes/Sábado(?)
1. Mala impresión

Hola! Aquí Gluar, es mi primer fanfic hecho con el mero ocio de esta vida :'u

Shingeki no kyojin pertenece a Isayama-sensei, la trama es mía, no estoy segura de como fuese a terminar esto, pero es M por lenguaje fuerte y posibles escenas sexuales

Vacío existencial.

Hanji pov's

La mirada de Levi me carcomía, sin expresión alguna, analizando cada movimiento en falso que hacía mi boca, estaba nerviosa, ¿cómo no estarlo?

-Y-Yo...Levi, sobre lo que ocurrió en la última fiesta...y-yo-

-Ya te dije que olvidaras eso- fui interrumpida antes de poder terminar lo que quería decir-Fue un error que cometí, acostarme contigo fue sólo eso, un error- la oración llegó a lo más profundo de mi ser, clavando como una daga justo donde estaba mi corazón,¿Eso era? ¿Un error?

-P-Pero... tú dijiste que me ama-sentí como sus manos me tomaba del cuello de la blusa sin cuidado alguno, el miedo recorrió mi ser por completo, con temor a ser golpeada llevé una de mis manos a mi vientre instintivamente, tratando de proteger al ser que se albergaba en mi interior, y con la otra sujetando una de sus manos

-Escúchame bien cuatro ojos, olvida lo que pasó esa noche, lo que te dije fue mentira, estaba ebrio -me soltó y dejó caer al suelo bruscamente, las lágrimas amenazaban con salir disparadas de mis ojos, pero si algo se aprende con los años, es que las lágrimas no arreglan nada -Si creíste que te amo, te equivocas- se agachó a mi altura, viendo las lágrimas aún refugiadas en mis ojos-¿Qué? ¿Llorarás?-su mano se levantó, dispuesta a golpearme

-N-No me golpees...- musité en un entrecortado hilo de voz

-Dame un motivo por el cual no debería hacerlo...-

-Estoy...embarazada...-

-¿Y crees que eso me importa?- su mano se estrelló fuertemente contra mi mejilla, haciendo que por fin soltase las lágrimas, mis manos no se apartaron de mi vientre en ningún momento, debía proteger a toda costa a ese pequeño ser que más que nadie, no merecía el odio de quien fuese su propio padre

-L-Levi detente...- los golpes seguían en distintas zonas de mi cuerpo, brazos,torso, mejillas, piernas, y al ver que mis manos no se apartaban de mi vientre, intentó golpearlo, esquivando como pude me eché a un lado, r de pie con algo de dificultad, apoyándome como pude del muro

-No te atrevas a golpear mi vientre-

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso temes que golpee al bastardo?-

-**No le digas así**.. aquí tú eres el único bastardo...-lo miré con desprecio, saliendo por la puerta corriendo lo más que mis piernas me permitían, chocando con varías personas en mi camino, hasta que una de ellas me tomó por los hombros, dejando a la vista una cabellera rubia,Erwin...

-¿Qué te pasó,Hanji?-levantó un poco mi rostro para ver el moretón de mi mejilla, más múltiples heridas a lo largo de lo que tenía visible de piel

-Yo...él...no lo quiere...-

-él te hizo esto?-no fui capas de responder con palabras, sólo asentí, él tomó mi mano con un rumbo desconocido, posiblemente a curarme,pero, ambos sabíamos algo

_Mi futuro era incierto y desconocido._

Si leíste hasta aquí,Gracias! Este fic podría considerarse "largo" pero, este es sólo el comienzo

Adiós~


	2. Decisiones y tratos

Hola de nuevo :3 el 2° cap. Ya está aquí (:3JL)  
>Hanji's pov:<p>

Nos dirigimos hacia su oficina, sacó un pequeño maletín con lo suficiente para curarme, me senté en su silla y él se hincó para poder tener facilidad al desplazarse -No te golpeó el vientre, ¿verdad?- con la tristeza a tope negué, mi bebé estaba bien o al menos eso quería creer, ningún golpe había logrado siquiera tocar mi vientre, lo cual me tranquilizó bastante -Por lo menos no fue lo suficientemente idiota como para hacerlo...- terminando de ver la mayoría de las heridas que tenía, desinfectándolas y cubriéndolas me miró preocupado, con un semblante entre enojo y tristeza-Te juro que lo mataré...-

-No... no importa, si él no lo quiere, ya nada puedo hacer... seremos mi pequeño y yo de ahora en adelante-

-¿No hablarás con él?- comenzó a guardar las cosas con cuidado para luego mirarme serio-Es el padre del niño también, independiente si lo quiere o no-  
>-No, Erwin, no lo obligaré a nada... si lo que hicimos ese día fue un error para él... no, sería inútil siquiera intentarlo...-<br>-Pero Hanji, él tiene la obligación de responder-  
>-No la tiene- corrí unos cuantos mechones de pelo que estaban estorbando en mi cara-No me quiere, a mi bebé tampoco, dime, ¿serías capas de obligar a alguien a hacer algo que no quiere?-<br>-Si es necesario, sí- -Bueno, en este caso no lo es, soy una chica fuerte, ¡Podré con esto!- levanté mi puño sonriendo con el ánimo más elevado, si no podía tener un final feliz tradicional, ¿Por qué no tener uno a mi manera?  
>-Sé que eres fuerte... pero un hijo es incluso más complicado que un titán- Erwin también me sonrió, poniendo una mano sobre mi cabeza y acariciándola un poco-Estaré para ti cuando lo necesites,¿Sí?-<br>-Claro...-me dejé acariciar hasta que el sueño comenzó a ganarme, me levanté en silencio, haciendo el saludo militar y llendome devuelta a mi habitación, claro, acompañada por Erwin por cualquier cosa; no quise tener la molestia de desvestirme, me despedí de él y me quité las correas del equipo y las botas, cerrando la puerta con llave y recostándome, mi cuerpo dolía y mi mente se llenaba de pensamientos tanto buenos como malos,¿qué pasaría de ahora en adelante? Eso y más pasaba por mi mente al quedarme dormida.

_Podía ver su cuerpo exhausto sobre el mío, respirando entrecortado y completamente sudado, ambos en las mismas condiciones y a punto de caer dormidos pude escuchar como me decía -Hanji...te amo- con una sonrisa acaricie suavemente su cabeza, cayendo rendida ante el sueño. _

Desperté sintiendo las náuseas que desde hace semanas me molestaban, y con un semblante triste tuve que aguantarlas e irme a la oficina de Erwin, no podía ir al salón comedor, sabiendo que Levi estaría ahí, al parecer Erwin esperaba mi llegada, pues al entrar me recibió con un vaso de leche fría y una hogaza de pan entera, lo cual no demoré en comer

-Los papeles para darte de baja ya están listos- me dijo mientras sonreía levemente-Te iré a ver en cuanto pueda, lo sabes-  
>-Lo sé...-<br>-Sabes que es lo mejor para ti y para tu hijo- Aunque Erwin me hablase de lo que era mejor para él, no podía evitar pensar en que un error estaba cometiendo, me sentía cobarde al huir de un problema, pero hacerlo por mi pequeño estaba bien-Tu madre ya debe estar esperando afuera, ¿no?-  
>-No, cuando le dije que volvería a casa estaba apunto de salir de viaje, volverá en unos días así que tendré que ir sola...-<br>-¿Quieres que te lleve?- negué con la cabeza poniéndome de pie y haciendo el saludo militar, era posiblemente la última vez que lo hacía...  
>-Nos vemos pronto, Erwin...- di la media vuela disponiéndome a salir, realmente sería difícil dejar toda una vida atrás, pero era necesario.<p>

Levi's pov:

Me arrepentía fuertemente de lo que hice ayer, ¿Hubiese sido capas de golpear lo que mantenía a salvo a una persona? Llamé bastardo a mi propio hijo, golpeé a Hanji, arriesgando ambas vidas, de las pocas veces que me arrepentía de algo, esta vez era necesario pedir perdón. me dirigí a buscar a Hanji, buscándola por todos lados pero no aparecía-quizás Erwin sepa donda está- me fui corriendo hasta su oficina, encontrándolo sentado y revisando algunos papeles.

-Oi, ¿Dónde está la cuatro ojos?-  
>-Realmente te importa? Luego de lo que hiciste ayer? No deberías atreverte siquiera a dar la cara-<br>-No empieces con tus sermones- lo miré enrabiado, sólo quería disculparme con ella y decirle que lo dije ayer fue mentira-**¿Dónde está?**-  
>-Se fue- dejó de lado los documentos para mirarme serio-Se le dio la baja debido a su estado-<br>-¿Dónde se fue?- Hanji se había ido? La mujer que ponía su trabajo frente su vida, ¿Lo había dejado?  
>-Eso no te importa Levi-<br>-Cómo que no me importa? La cuatro ojos se llevó a mi hijo con ella- y eso no era lo único, se fue, la persona que quiero se aleja de mí... otra vez...  
>-Ayer llamaste a su hijo bastardo, la golpeaste, sabiendo que perfectamente pudiste haber matado a los dos...-<br>-Fue un arrebato, no quería golpearla pero... en realidad no tengo excusa para lo que hice, quiero disculparme, decirle lo mucho que en realidad la amo, a ella y a mi hijo, poder tener una nueva oportunidad para enmendar mis errores-  
>-Debiste haberlo pensado antes de hacer lo que hiciste- se paró y se acercó a mí -Hanji volvió a su hogar en Rose, si quieres verla, tendrás que esperar a que esté lista para verte-<br>-Quiero hacerlo ahora- me apoyé en su escritorio con ambas manos y con una expresión furiosa-Iré a buscar a MI mujer y a MI hijo-  
>-¿Tienes el descaro de decir que es tu hijo?- las cejas de Erwin se arrugaron al igual que todo su rostro en general -Y peor aún, ¿Proclamar a Hanji como tuya?-<br>-No sé que mierda estés pensando pero te dejaré las cosas claras- me puse de pie también, acercándome con la intención de golpearlo -**Yo embaracé a esa cuatro ojos, ese hijo es mío, fui yo el que la hizo suya primero, es mía también- **él me miró aún más enojado de lo que ya estaba, lo cual era ya el colmo de paciencia para él, Erwin no era de los que dejaban que la situación los controlase, era él quien controlaba la situación, pero ahora, era todo lo contrario **-Cualquiera que se atreva a interponerse entre ellos y yo sufrirá las consecuencias, ¿Me entiendes?-  
><strong>-¡No tienes ningún derecho sobre ellos! Hanji estaría mejor con cualquier persona que no seas tú y lo sabes, Levi- Esa simple frase me llegó al corazón, causando un gran remordimiento en mi pero, él tenía razón, _**estaría mejor con cualquiera menos** yo..._-Mira, te ayudaré en esto, en contra de mi voluntad, pero digamos que te estoy pagando varios favores de una sola vez...-  
>-¿Qué es? habla-<br>-Como quizá supongas, iré a verla a su casa-  
>-¿Y? ¿Me dejarás ir acaso?-<br>-No...-  
>-Entonces no me interesa, vete a la mierda-<br>-Deja que termine de hablar- empezó a sobar su sien en forma de resignación a lo que yo suspiré pesadamente haciendo un ademán con la mano para que siguiese hablando-Si ella sigue hablando de ti, pidiendo noticias, o por lo menos que yo note que te extraña, te dejaré a que vengas a buscarla y pedirle todo el perdón que desees-  
>-¿Y si no lo hace?-<br>**_-Afrontarás las consecuencias de tus_ actos-**estiró su mano para poder estrecharla con la mía, ¿Aceptar o no? Era la oportunidad que necesitaba, no la dejaría ir así como así  
>-Trato hecho...-acepté su mano con una semi-sonrisa triunfal y me dispuse a salir<br>-Ah cierto, olvidé decirte que fueses a ver a los nuevos reclutas, necesitan alguien que los cuide-  
>-¿Quieres que sea niñero de esos mocosos?-<br>-_Tómalo como una clase de paternidad gratis-_ **Grandísimo hijo de puta.**

Etto... Hola! Otra vez uwu gracias por leer, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo Adiós ~


	3. Cambios

Hanji's Pov

Prácticamente al llegar a mi casa me fui corriendo hacia mi habitación, la cual se mantenía tal cual la dejé la última vez, varios estantes de libros y una cama algo grande para una sola persona, bueno,**_ "pronto seremos dos..." _**pensé sin ánimo, no podía pensar en cosas felices en este momento,mi bebé no tiene un padre, o al menos uno que lo quiera, para mi mala fortuna las horas pasaron lentas y tortuosas, comencé a buscar algún libro que leer, encontré un viejo diario, bueno, no tan viejo, era de hace algunos años, abrí una página cualquiera y comencé a leer

_"5 de septiembre. Levi recordó que hoy es mi cumpleaños, me dio un libro de botánica, lo abracé y casi me mata, Hijo de puta"_

_-Levi...- _ sin saber por qué mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, realmente quería verlo, pero él no quería verme y yo debía respetar esa decisión -bebé, sabes? No sabes lo mucho que te quiero, y te espero ansiosa...-

-¿Hanji?-sentí una voz que me hablaba desde la puerta de mi habitación, cierto rubio que me miraba sonriendo había estado ahí todo el tiempo, genial.

-Erwin Smith...-me acerqué y me abracé a su cuello, sonreí torpemente y luego le tiré un mechón de pelo, algo enojada -¿¡ Nunca te dijeron que está mal espiar a la gente?!-

-oye! La puerta estaba abierta, no fue intencional! -

-Ah...-mi rostro volvió a ser el mismo de antes, mi ánimo volvió a caer

-¿Pasa algo?-

-No...nada importante-

-Hanji...-

-E-Extraño a Levi, eso me pasa- Erwin suspiró pesadamente, las lágrimas volvían a llenar mis ojos, no podía evitar sentirme mal...

-No llores, le hará mal a tu hijo...-mi rostro fue suavemente acariciado por las cálidas manos de Erwin -¿De verdad lo extrañas mucho?- asentí levemente y no aguanté más, me lancé a llorar a su pecho y él me abrazó, me sentí protegida, y no sé porque...

-p-pero ya no puedo hacer nada...- vi a Erwin abrir la boca, pero antes de que pudiese hablar, me fui a encerrar al baño, me senté en un rincón y esperé al menos a dejar de llorar

-Hanji...deja de ser infantil una vez en tu vida, sal de ahí...-

-¡No quiero!- lo escuché suspirar y comenzó a golpear la puerta, mi cabeza explotaría en cualquier segundo y ese estúpido sonido no ayudaba mucho -Ya...si paras de golpear saldré- dije y al instante se detuvo.

-Gracias, señorita- salí y al instante y me miró con una expresión sarcástica -Si tanto quieres a Levi, deja de hacer berrinche como si fueses una niña pequeña- el enojo se podía notar en los azules ojos de Erwin, me tomó suavemente del brazo y me dejó nuevamente en mi cama -No hagas nada estúpido, yo voy y vuelvo...-

-Per- no pude seguir hablando porque llegó y salió por la puerta, dejándome nuevamente sola.

Levi's pov

Me fui a limpiar la habitación que antes le pertenecía a la cuatro ojos, se había llevado todo, pero para mi mala fortuna su olor aún seguía ahí, ¿Me molestaba? No, adoro su aroma a lilas, ¿La extrañaba?, Sí.  
>No estuve mucho tiempo ahí hasta que apareció Erwin por la puerta, sin previo aviso me tomó del cuello de mi camisa y me sacó de allí<p>

-¿Qué mierda haces?-

-Hanji quiere verte- me quedé callado y le seguí en silencio.

_**Mierda.**_


	4. Remordimiento

Eh…huola :3 primero que nada, un minuto de silencio por Eren(?) Okno xD

Bueno, Capítulo dedicado a Ingrid Sinai Castillo Fernández, me alegra que te haya gustado el fic y espero que así siga3

Levi's pov

El trayecto hacia el lugar en donde estaba Hanji fue silencioso, por mi parte preferí no abrir la boca y dejarme llevar por el apresurado paso de Erwin, caminamos más de una hora(o al menos eso pareció) hasta llegar a una casa en Rose, la casa de dos pisos era de la madre de Hanji, varias veces en sus días libres la acompañé y me quedé ahí mismo, Erwin que aún me tenía sujeto me llevó hasta el segundo piso, la habitación de cuatro ojos tenía la puerta abierta, se podía verla hecha ovillo en el suelo, fue en ese momento en el que decidí parar.

-Levi, camina- Oí a Erwin hablarme arrastrando las sílabas

-No puedo- susurré e intenté volver, pero al escuchar un sollozo de Hanji mandé a la mierda todo, me acerqué hasta donde estaba ella y bajé la mirada –oi…cuatro ojos-

-¿m-mmm?- levantó su mirada y me miró a los ojos temblando asustada, tratando de cubrir su vientre con sus brazos

-Hanji…- me senté a su lado y suspiré, no soy muy bueno en estas situaciones…

-¿Qué haces aquí?- secó sus lágrimas y me miró completamente roja, quizás cuanto tiempo lloró.

-Te vine a ver…mira, sé que te dije cosas muy feas, y quiero que sepas que fueron solamente mentiras, me desquité contigo y sé que eso estuvo mal-

-¿Y por qué debería creerte?- a estas alturas ya no había rastros de su llanto, su rostro volvía a tener esa curiosidad distintiva, _**esa era mi Hanji**_

-Mira…te diré esto una sola vez así que escúchame bien, luego me dices si me crees o no, lentes de mierda…-le di un beso en la frente y le miré a los ojos –Te amo, y a lo que tengas en el vientre, que sinceramente no me interesa si es un mocoso o algún tipo de titán con el que hayas experimentado, también lo amo-

-L-Levi…-sus ojos volvieron a humedecerse y me abrazó prácticamente tirándose encima de mí

-Ya…-suspiré y acaricié su espalda, pero luego correspondí al abrazo, atrayéndola aún más a mi pecho a lo cual recibí una mirada satisfactoria de Erwin, ah…Erwin,lo mataría, luego, pero lo mataría.

Hanji's pov

No supe que sentí en el momento en el que Levi me abrazó con fuerza, fue una mezcla de cinismo por parte de Levi, pero al mismo tiempo me sentí segura, con Levi me pasaba eso, que por mucho que él me viese como una loca descuidada y obstinada, si necesitaba ayuda él siempre estaba conmigo, protegiéndome…

-Ya…cuatro ojos…¿me perdonas?- arrastró las sílabas puesto que para él era difícil arrepentirse de algo, me enderecé nuevamente y le di una bofetada, que me estaba guardando desde que llegó.

-Cínico!, enano idiota!, Hijo de la gran puta! Ojalá y te la corten con un serrucho! - con cada insulto le daba una bofetada pero él no hacía nada para defenderse o al menos cambiar la situación –Te perdono…sólo porque aún en el fondo te amo…un poco, no tanto como a mis titanes-me sonrojé un poco y él hizo una sonrisa algo torcida, pero que al cabo era la única forma en la que él sonreía

-Con eso me basta…- él se movió un poco y yo volví a acomodarme encima de él, a lo que recibí una tos fingida de Erwin, y su lado, ¿Mi madre? ¿Qué acaso en esta jodida casa nadie sabe que espiar está mal?


	5. Distintos e iguales

Em…holi:3 he andado semi-desaparecida…y les debo dos capítulos(?) pero bueno, tengo mis motivos:c pero naada me impide hacer algo por san valentín u3ú

Hanji's pov

-Fuera…los dos- me puse de pie y cerré la puerta dando un portazo, ya me tenían hasta un límite desconocido de paciencia, y eso no duraría mucho.

-Hanji…-

-Cállate- la voz de Levi no ayudaba mucho a calmar mi humor y lo hice callar nuevamente

-A mí no me hablas así, me oíste?- sentí un tirón en mi muñeca y de un segundo a otro estaba frente a Levi

-¿Qué?- comencé a moverme tratando de soltarme, pero solo logré que me agarrase de la otra muñeca-¡Suéltame maldito duende maniático del orden!-

-¡Aprende a respetarme!- lo tiré al suelo y luego comenzamos a forcejear en el suelo, hasta que nos detuvimos quedando yo encima de él, pero el muy hijo de puta aún no me soltaba, ¿por qué es tan hijo de puta?

-El respeto es algo que se gana, respétame y te respetaré, ¿entendido?-

-Tsk…- desvío la mirada y no pude evitar quedar mirándole, Levi no era alguien que tuviese una historia conocida, o al menos no por muchos, varias mujeres ya habían pasado por sus labios, su cuello, y para mi mala fortuna, más debajo de su cadera, y no era de esperarse, si no fuese por su carácter de mierda, sería perfectamente el chico ideal -¿Qué tanto me ves? ¿Tengo algo en el rostro?- Mierda, no me había dado cuenta de que lo estuve observando tanto tiempo…

-Eh…no, lo siento- intenté soltarme y él me atrajo hacia su cuerpo, quedando peligrosamente cerca de sus labios, no quería besarle, no porque no mu gustase, sino porque de una u otra forma siempre era yo la que se acercaba, era raro, pero… de un segundo a otro nuestros labios estaban juntos, lo único que podía pensar era en frío, los labios de Levi, eran fríos…

Levi's pov.

Ya habían pasado algunos segundos desde que el beso había iniciado, y al parecer ninguno de los dos quería separarse, los labios de Hanji eran dulces, tibios, de alguna forma encajaban perfectamente con los míos, cuando la falta de aire se hizo presente nos separamos, su cara tenía un gracioso tono rojizo e intentaba recuperar el aliento

-¿Por qué mierda hiciste eso?-

-Porque quise…- la tomé de ambas muñecas juntándolas y poniéndolas sobre su cabeza, me puse sobre ella quedando sobre su cadera- y si quiero puedo hacer esto-

-No, no puedes…- volvió a forcejear conmigo pero, ¿Es idiota acaso? Me hizo quedar debajo nuevamente, aún con las muñecas bajo mi agarre

-Oye, yo voy arriba cuatro ojos- me senté recostando la cabeza en su hombro, soltando sus muñecas y presionándola más hacia mi cuerpo

-Levi…- intentó separarse de mí pero solamente hizo que la abrazara por la cintura, refugiándome en la calidez de su cuerpo

-Sólo…déjame estar así unos momentos-

-Está bien…- sus manos acariciaban mi cabeza lo cual no me molestaba mucho, Hanji era de las pocas que podían entenderme…que sabían cómo hacerlo, permanecí ahí por un rato hasta que ella comenzó a moverse algo inquieta.

-Oi, ¿tienes pulgas? Deja de moverte, quiero estar tranquilo…-

-Ajá, déjame acomodarme al menos…- siguió moviéndose y rozó cierta parte en mi entrepierna que no debería tocar, esto se estaba poniendo divertido…


	6. Excusas

EEEM no me maten, ya no he actualizado desde hace mucho tiempo y ya no sé(¿) No me maten miren que tengo un gato al que alimentar

Hanji's Pov

No era precisamente un hueso lo que estaba presionando, molesto no era, pero la puerta estaba abierta y alguien podría entrar y…en resumen, No.  
>-Levi…vamos, mi cama es más cómoda-<br>-No-  
>-Quiero orinar…- comencé a dar cuanta excusa se me vino a la mente –Erwin nos está viendo, tengo frío, me duelen los pies, no me he bañado…- con la última me iba a soltar, es obvio<br>-No- mierda… ¿y este tipo que le hizo a mi Levi?  
>-Tengo hambre<strong><em>…Tenemos hambre<em>**- hice énfasis en tenemos, ¿por qué? Fue mi último recurso, fetito iba a comenzar a ser una buena excusa para huir de él…excelente.

Levi's pov.

Realmente no quería separarme, pero si tenían hambre debía hacer algo, suspiré y la dejé caer en el suelo suavemente, poniéndome de pie

-Bruto…-la oí susurrar  
>- No exageres- dejé escapar algo parecido a una media sonrisa y salí de la habitación buscando algo para darle de comer, varias veces había llegado en la madrugada o a media noche preguntándome si tenía algo dulce para comer… ¿Esos eran antojos o sus caprichos? Encontré algunas galletas y subí rápidamente encontrándome a Erwin y a su madre a su lado, dándole un sermón sobre no sé qué, fueron menos de 5 minutos, ¿qué mierda puede hacer alguien en 5 minutos?<br>-No he hecho nada malo…- decidí quedarme tras la puerta a escuchar lo que decían  
>-¿No? Piensa en ese niño Hanji, tienes que madurar ninguna persona en su sano juicio se comporta así, menos estando embarazada…- Erwin salió de la habitación y se dio cuenta de mi presencia, pero sólo se quedó callado y miró atento todo lo que ocurría, un rato después su madre salió, no se detuvo a vernos, sólo salió y se fue.<p>

-¿Hanji…?- quise entrar pero sólo recibí un portazo de su parte, le hice un gesto a Erwin para que nos dejase solos y comencé a golpear su puerta –Ábreme, ahora-  
>-No quiero…-<br>-O me abres o tiro la puerta, tú eliges- escuché algo parecido a un murmullo entre dientes y la puerta se abrió, ella estaba echa ovillo en la cama, mirando al frente como si algo hubiese allí o quizás pensando, no lo sabía, me senté a su lado y comencé a acariciar su espalda, recibiendo un suspiro como respuesta.

-Levi… ¿Qué tiene de malo ser como soy?-  
>-Créeme, absolutamente nada de malo…-<br>-Soy insoportable…inmadura… ¿verdad?-  
>-No, eres inteligente, y no eres inmadura, sólo eres alegre… ¿me entiendes no?-<br>-No eres bueno animando a las personas…-siguió en la misma posición y suspiré mostrando el paquete de galletas  
>-¿Por qué no comes algo y me explicas lo que pasó?- me las quitó rápidamente y asintió con una galleta entre sus labios, Dios, si es que existes, dame un poco de paciencia.<p>

_Ya sé, esto es corto y un poco meh pero es lo que mi cerebro expulsó xD bien, nos vemos el próximo viernes sin falta amigos, Les ha hablado Gluar y les desea buenas noches (?)_


	7. Humor

"WEOOOON tengo paja:c" Gluar, todos los días de su existencia, sacrifíquenla por su propio bien. Bien, nos vemos abajo!

Hanji's pov

No podía dejar de pensar que algo malo había en mí…me refiero, quizás no sea la persona más seria o madura pero no creo que ese es un motivo para dudar sobre mis capacidades para criar a un niño.  
><em><strong>Sé que un niño no es un titán.<br>**_No necesitan repetírmelo en cada oportunidad que tienen. ¡Me asustan! No, no lo pondré en riesgo, tampoco lo dejaré conocer lo malo de este mundo... ¿por qué no simplemente confían en mí? Cabrones.

-Quizás no sea muy buena idea que te pongas así de triste por lo que los demás dicen de ti…-  
>-Ya cállate enano- terminé cubriendo mi rostro con ambas manos, apoyándome en mis rodillas, no quería escucharlo, simplemente necesitaba estar sola, sin escuchar a nadie, ¿es mucho pedir?<br>-Mira…no tengo tiempo para tus niñerías, sé que a las embarazadas les da por ponerse sentimentales y todas esas mierdas, si vas a empezar a ponerte así prefiero no aguantarte, nos vemos mañana- y salió…tal como vino el muy hijo de puta se fue, gracias Levi, eres de gran ayuda.

Levi's pov.

Paciencia, eso es algo que a veces me sobra, pero con ella, no.  
>Bueno sí.<br>Pero ahora no, algo cambió… pero no entiendo que es, ¿se supone que es porque tendré un hijo? No creo…probablemente es algo relacionado con ella, no sé exactamente que es pero tengo toda la noche para pensarlo; salí de su casa y comencé a caminar, prestando atención a cada mocoso que pasaba frente a mí, algunos corriendo, otros jugueteando con una bola de trapos, y las niñas, con pequeñas muñecas a las que acunaban con sumo cuidado…sin preocupaciones…sin el miedo de mañana quizás no poder vivir.  
>¿Cómo sería ese niño? Un niño al que disciplinar, el que probablemente tenga una etapa de rebeldía y Hanji no me deje tocarle ni un solo pelo…probablemente sería un niño mimado.<br>¿O una niña? Esa idea me gusta más…una pequeña niña, de finos rasgos, con una cara reflejando inocencia justo como la de su madre…pero pensándolo bien, esa niña crecería, y tarde o temprano tendrá que tener pareja, pero bueno…quizás necesite un hermano para que la proteja de los patanes, sí, dos hijos y vivir junto a Hanji, en una pequeña casa, con un perro o quizás un gato, o algo que no ensucie tanto como uno de los anteriormente mencionados.

Pero primero algo tiene que cambiar.

Antes de pensar en mi futuro, debo asegurarme de que su futuro será seguro.  
><em><strong>Los titanes tienen que desaparecer.<strong>_

Ellos no conocerán la necesidad, de nada, nunca les negaría nada, cariño, protección, lo que quieran.

-Al parecer el que los terminará malcriando seré yo…- suspiré mirando hacia el cielo, era de un precioso color anaranjado, con destellos azulados rodeando las pocas nubes que aún quedaban, en ese momento sólo podía pensar en la libertad que ese pequeño ser merecerá cuando nazca, será su derecho, será mi meta.


	8. Berrinches

[Escriba aquí]

Hola personas, o seres vivos, alienígenas, elfos domésticos, etc… que lean este fic, traje another capítulo :0 Ya sé, quizás lluevan gatos:v

Levi's pov

Ella estaba recostada, casi con una reja a su alrededor, solamente para que yo no me acercara, ¿Por qué? Según ella, huelo a limón.

-No seas ridícula…- intenté acercarme a ella, pero recibí un manotazo de su parte, haciéndome retroceder un poco –Vamos… nunca te molestó, tienes que salir, te hará bien- la destapé y la senté en la cama, a lo que sólo recibí una mirada de odio  
>-¡Déjame enano de mierda!- Genial…<br>-¿Y ahora qué te hice?- En realidad no había nada de lo que pudiese recriminarme, salí del cuartel y vine casi corriendo para acá…  
>-¿Crees que soy tonta? ¿Qué no vi a las suripantas que se te acercaron antes de llegar? ¡Deja de molestarme y vete a joderlas a ellas!-<br>-Ni siquiera las conozco…alguna muchacha loca, o no lo sé, deja de ser tan infantil y párate…-  
>-No- se cruzó de brazos y de piernas y se volvió a cubrir con la manta, haciendo que mi paciencia estuviese a punto de acabarse en ese preciso instante.<br>-O te mueves o te muevo yo, tú elijes-  
>-Vete-a-la-mierda-<br>-Como desees…- quizá no fue la decisión correcta, pero, ya como una última medida no estaba tan mal después de todo, me la subí a los hombros y así la saqué de la casa no pesaba mucho pero su estatura sí era algo que me molestaba.  
>Jodidos 10 centímetros.<em><strong> Jodida cuatro ojos con complejo de titán. <strong>_

-¡Levi suéltame!- comenzó a patear y patalear hasta que por fin pude llegar a un lugar más abierto y privado, después de todo llevar a una Hanji embarazada, haciendo berrinches, y casi llorando no era muy cómodo que digamos.  
>-Vas a salir, tomarás aire fresco y dejarás de estar tan chillona, ¿entendido?-<br>-No-  
>-Qué bueno que entendiste cuatro ojitos…-suspiré y la senté en el pasto, específicamente bajo un árbol, ella me miró como si hubiese hecho el peor acto cometido alguna vez por la humanidad en su total y mera existencia, pero sólo la había sacado…a rastras, pero la saqué.<p>

Hanji's pov.  
>Puto enano, lo odio, pero lo quiero, pero más que nada quiero golpearlo, aunque me da miedo lo que puedo llegar a hacerlo, pero no quiero asesinarlo…sólo quiero mutilarlo o herirlo de gravedad, pero a mi hijo no le serviría un padre sin brazos, o quizás sí, sería divertido ver a Levi sólo utilizando sus piernas, por primera vez en el día sonreí, las ganas de reír me inundaron en muy poco tiempo, ahora sí que se podría decir que estoy loca, como una cabra o como Erwin, todo depende del tipo de locura del que se hable, loca estoy, pero sigo siendo una loca que sabe lo que está haciendo con su vida.<br>-Bien…sonreíste, ¿a cuantos titanes estás cortándole pedazos en tu retorcida mente?-  
>-A ninguno…sólo pensé en ti, enano, ¿está mal acaso? Después de todo, lo que tengo en mi interior es 50% tuyo, debo de pensar en ti en algún momento…-<br>-¿Pensar en mi de qué forma?- me quedé viéndolo por unos instantes, era una buena pregunta, después de todo no había considerado el tipo de relación que él y yo tenemos… ¿es amistad? ¿Qué es? No me ha pedido nada después de todo, sólo tendremos un hijo, y sería, listo, creo que nos complicamos mucho por un problema muy simple, o no tanto, no es como si fuese tan fácil tener a un niño, menos en estos tiempos.  
><em><strong>Menos si eres militar<br>Menos si eres yo.  
><strong>_En resumen las palabras Hanji y bebé no combinan.


	9. Aviso muy avisable

Personitas! Adivinen a quién se le había olvidado la contraseña de ff y al fin la recuperó3 -sí, a este desastre de la genética-  
>Pero más importante...actualizaré c: El 14 de febrero, ¿por qué el 14? Porque se me da la gana, pero eso personitas, nos leemos el 14, se despide gluar3<p> 


	10. Creo que

Hola pastelitos del amor, lo prometido es deuda xD un aviso pequeñito al final del fic, eso personitas, los amo. Ah, y…Feliz día del amor

Hanji's Pov

-Veamos…no somos nada formal que yo sepa- lo miré extrañada y suspiré –pero…no podemos quedar simplemente como amigos después de esto-  
>-Sí, podemos, uno de los dos se queda con el mocoso y el otro de vez en cuando- él siguió hablando sobre el tema, y yo me quedé sin saber que decía, no quise prestarle atención por el simple hecho de que él quería que uno de los dos se separase del niño, y no, al menos yo no quería eso.-me entendiste Hanji?-<br>-Eh…si Levi, te entendí completamente -Mentira.-pero… creo que hay ideas mejores-  
>-¿Cómo cuáles?-<br>-Pues…podríamos vivir juntos…aunque sea por un tiempo..-  
>-Tendríamos que casarnos-<br>-¿Por qué?-  
>-Pues porque sería lo lógico, ya no preguntes más-<br>-No entiendo tu lógica… ¿Eso es un no indirecto?- Me refiero, si casarse es un problema para ambos…para qué molestarse…para qué molestarlo.  
>-No…pero dudo que quieras hacerlo, me refiero, no eres de las personas que estén quietas mucho tiempo, no te imagino conmigo todos los días en una rutina, mucho menos tratando de ser un ama de casa y…-empezó con su charla eterna nuevamente así que lo mejor que pude hacer fue recostarme y dejar que mis ojos se cerraran por si solos, dejando que el sueño me ganase una vez más<p>

Levi's Pov

-Y por eso tú y yo deb…-dirigí mi mirada hacia aquella castaña, esperando aunque sea un mínimo ápice de atención en sus ojos, pero no, **_estaba dormida, ¡Dormida! _**–Vas a despertarte, ahora…-removí algunos de los mechones de cabello que caían por su rostro, sólo recibiendo un manotazo y ronquidos suaves de su parte, la tomé de los hombros y la sacudí esperando que aunque sea digne a abrir los ojos, pero no…-Hanji… ¡Hanji!- No…nada, la acomodé como pude y me recosté a su lado…no es que quisiese hacerlo, obviamente, pero ya no había mucho que hacer –Veo que no tienes intención alguna en despertar…pero más te vale hacerlo en un rato, tenemos que ver qué haremos con el mocoso y…- No valía la pena seguir hablándole, lo único que en ese momento quise hacer fue abrazarla…y bueno, no iba a quedarme con las ganas, la tomé de la cintura y recargué un poco mi cara en su hombro…Algo había en ella que no me dejaba pensar con claridad, no sé qué es, pero…Hanji me da paz, algo que después de tantos años en la milicia es bastante difícil de obtener.  
>Hanji's pov<p>

Sentí que no dormí nada, la posición en la que Levi me dejó sobre la cama me tenía prácticamente doblada, intenté moverme un poco pero esa miniatura de persona me tenía sujeta firmemente, acaricié un poco su cabello para captar su atención, Levi no estaba dormido, él con suerte dormía unas horas en la noche…-Enano…sé que me adoras, pero necesito espacio personal…-  
>-Tú no conoces el concepto de espacio personal, no vengas a reclamar ahora-<br>-Hablar contigo es como intentar mantener una conversación civilizada con un titán…¿Sabes? Es increíble la capacidad de regeneración de los titanes, creo que si lográsemos aislar esa condición podríamos llegar a-  
>-¿Hanji?- Estaba entretenida cuando él me miró, quedamos frente a frente por lo cual me sentí algo nerviosa…<br>-¿Pasa algo?-  
>-Creo que te amo…¿eso está bien para ti?-<p>

**_Oh, mierda._**

Así termina este cap y que tanto :v ya se me olvidó qué les iba a decir, pero bueno, cuídense y procúrense de amar mucho el día de hoy.


End file.
